A Child's Mind
by Brad C
Summary: Complete Whether we have nightmares, or afraid of the unknown. Something always challenge our bravery and how we face them no matter what. No spoilers. Lirin, Nii Jienyi


**Title:** A Child's Mind

**Author:** Brad C

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Minekura

* * *

The temperature was immensely hot and humid, but there were no sign of rain. The skies were getting darker by the minute as clouds drifting into each other forming into one large storm cloud. Several sounds of loud roaring thunder could be heard from miles and followed by another, then numerous flashes of streams of lighting. Minutes later it showered, pouring endlessly from above the heavens.

The young princess headed to bed after her last meal. Curling warmly under the blankets, covering up to her shoulders lying deeply against the mattress. Sleeping for more than few hours. A loud crash roared, echoing angrily through her window as she then jerked up, clutching tightly onto her bed sheet. She turned her head towards her window, and could see nothing but the flashes streaks of light and pouring rain pattering against the windowpane. Lirin scurried out of bed, shoving her feet quickly into her pink fluffy bunny slippers, pacing out of her room with the door left open.

She walked around in searching for something, turning her head left and right. Grimacing every time as she hears the loud grumbling thunder, and wanted to hide away from it. The young princess pushed open a large corridor leading into another room, walking as quickly as possible that her two legs could carry her. Everything was completely black in the palace that she could barely find her way around it. Lirin then bumped into something, or someone for that matter. She glanced up, and then backing herself up a bit...

It was Nii Jienyi roaming around the palace in the middle of the night. "What are you doing up at his hour, Lady Lirin?" The doctor mused around his cigarette, gazing at the young child quietly. "Looking for big brother..." She answered in a small voice, wincing again as she hears another sound of grumbling thunder. The older man had placed her into one of his experiment before, but it didn't hold her back from her judgments against him. A small laugh, waffled from the back of the doctor's throat. The doctor glanced down at her, seeing the young princess who seemed to fear nothing but thunderstorms as bravely looks as she maybe from her older brother.

Nii reached out his hand waiting for the young princess' reaction. She immediately grabbed his hand, and holding it tightly within her grasp. The doctor gave a small squeeze of her hand, holding her hand firmly in return. "Shall we go look for your brother?" Nii questioned amusingly around his cigarette, the bunny doll held nicely tucked under his one of his arm, he never seemed more willing in search of someone around the palace at such hour. Even though sleep with the unconscious mind was never written on his agenda. Lirin glanced up, nodding her head with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Lirin asked curiously, gazing at the older man who still has her hand held gently in his grip. "Oh... Nothing in particular, just finding something to do that's all..." The doctor answered in soft tone of voice, yet still amused by such child behaviour. The two continued to walk through the dark hallways of the castle finding their way around, until they reach the stairwell. Nii reached his hand and opens the door for both of them, walking down the flight of stairs. Lirin lifted her head, staring at the older man and his bunny doll, "Why do you always carry that bunny doll?" She asks curiously again, her voice became more loud and vibrant.

Nii paused with his cigarette dangling from the tips of his mouth. "Ah... This friend is just here to keep me company." He replied as old memories seep through the back of his mind again. Even though Lirin was the young prince's half-sister, they certainly shared one thing in common. They were full of questions, curiosity, and judgment; lastly was never ceased to grow up, and they were also innocent. As to why they were the royal siblings with such child-like minds in the first place. An angry rumbling sound shakes the castle once more. Lirin clung onto part of the doctor's laboratory jacket with her other hand clutching in a very tight grip, her face buried against the older man's black shirt.

The doctor glanced down with subtle grin on his face, "I guess we all fear of something..." He said around his cigarette, "Why don't you hold onto this for aminute..." Nii continued, letting go of the young princess' hand as he then grabbed his bunny doll from his other arm and handing it to her. Lirin held tightly onto the bunny doll around her arm, cuddling it cosily. The feeling of such toy could hold such comfort for a child. The doctor returned his hand to Lirin's holding her hand gently as they finally reach the bottom of the stairwell.

Nii opened the door, walking them out to Grand Hall. He paced halfway there and stopped, Lirin looked up and simply smiled at the older man. Nothing was to be said at this point. Kougaiji bolted up from his seat, almost fuming furiously. Dokugakuji and Yaone spun their heads around, jerking upwards as they watch the prince's reaction. Nii knelt down to Lirin's height, ruffling her orange hair and somewhat smiling. The young princess closed her eyes as the doctor mussed his hand into her hair, the warmth shining through her smile. Lirin took the bunny doll from her arm and giving it back to the older man, "This is yours..." She said chirping cheerfully, then wrapping her arms around the doctor's neck squeezing him warmly with her teddy bear hug.

The doctor retrieved his bunny doll and watches the young princess returning to the prince. "Lirin!" Kougaiji exclaimed, his voice worried. "What are you doing up?" He continued, questioning his half-sister. Lirin immediately runs toward her brother, tackling him with her arms encircling around his waist and white vest jacket. "Lirin got scared and couldn't sleep because of the thunder." She answered gazing at her brother deeply in the eyes. Kou answered, simply placing his hand atop of her head. "It's all right."

Nii tucked his bunny doll back underneath his arm, relaxing his shoulder and placing both hands into his jacket; he glanced back without a word. Family reunions were never much his thing. Turning away, Nii walked off nonchalantly with the burning nicotine in his hanging from the side of his lips and bunny doll dangling on its sides. Both Lirin and Kougaiji watched the older man walk away quietly. Silence...


End file.
